Teen Mermaid
by Grimm48
Summary: Summary: Takes place after Teen Wolf S1, Allison broke up with Scott and his mother was bitten by Peter and didn't survive meaning he has to go live with his aunt in Australia, where he meets three teenaged Mermaids. Pairing: Scott x Emma
1. Chapter 1

Teen Mermaid

Summary: Takes place after Teen Wolf S1, Allison broke up with Scott and his mother was bitten by Peter and didn't survive meaning he has to go live with his aunt in Australia.

Pairing: Scott x Emma

This Fic starts at the end of episode 2 of H20.

* * *

|Lewis fishing spot|

Emma and Rikki are lying on the rocks covering the shore of Lewis's favorite fishing spot while they are transformed into mermaids as Lewis and another teen approach.

"Ok I'm officially curious what do you want to show me?" Emma asks Rikki.

"Is that you guys, are you naked again?" Lewis asks arriving at the shore and sees their heads poking over the rocks with his companion.

"Uhm, we're having a bit of a girl talk Lewis." Rikki tells him.

"Yes, but are you naked?" Lewis asks.

"Go Lewis!" Emma orders.

"No, I'm here to fish with my cousin Scott, he's going to be living with me. If anyone is going it's you guys." Lewis tells them.

"Don't push it Lewis." Rikki warns him.

"Yeah shouldn't you be following Cleo around?" Emma questions.

"come on Lewis we can come back to fish another time." Scott tells his cousin.

"No, no way. I'm having withdrawals I need my fish and Cleo just can't make up her mind." Lewis replies, when suddenly his phone rings signaling that he got a text.

"You see what I mean? It's Cleo, she's going to the party again." Lewis complains.

"Lewis you got to do us a favor, make sure Cleo doesn't go to the party alone, call her back." Emma pleads.

"Lewis this is important she could be in trouble." Rikki adds seeing the reluctance in his eyes.

"Come on Lewis, it can't hurt to check it out. she's the girl you've a crush on after all right?" Scott tells him.

Lewis sighs and trots of with his fishing gear and Scott following close behind, only looking back at the two girls who smile at him appreciative for the assist.

* * *

|Meanwhile with Cleo|

Cleo arrived at the party not too long ago, faking that she has a cold but Zane picks a fight with her because of their previous dispute and wants to throw her into the pool.

"Lewis? And who are you?" Miriam asks the two boys making their way to the pool in the backyard.

"I'm his cousin, Scott. Nice to meet you, we're looking for a girl called Cleo." Scott introduces himself and asks for Lewis's friend.

"She's hanging by the pool, spreading disease." Miriam tells them and the two boys head to the pool.

"No Zane! Let me go. I'm ill!" Cleo protests as Zane and his friends are holding her up, preparing to throw her into the pool.

"Let her go Zane!" Lewis tells him and Zane throws Cleo into the pool with his friend.

"What you told me to let her go. Come on let's have a drink boys." Zane says and walks into the house with his friends, where all the other guests are.

"Lewis, there is something you should know." Cleo says as she swims over to the edge of the pool.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything." Lewis protests.

"No, I really do, you know how I've been acting strange? Don't freak out." Cleo tells him while the water around her bubbles and she transforms into a mermaid.

"Lewis you have to help me. Don't leave me. I really need your help." Cleo pleads him while Lewis stumbles backwards freaked out.

Scott who was ignored up till now grabs her outstretched hand and tries to help her out of the water but finds her surprisingly heavy. He could easily lift her out but not without having to use his werewolf strength.

"Come on Lew. Help me, she's not that light. No offense." Scott tells his cousin.

"Where is everyone?" Rikki asks them, having arrived at the back entrance with Emma and sees Cleo in the water.

"They're inside." Lewis tells them and the two of them run to the door leading into the garden.

Emma uses her powers on the door handle, freezing the door shut and they hurry back to Cleo and the two boys.

"Can you guys give us a hand she weighs a ton." Lewis asks them.

"We can't, if we get wet, we'll grow tails too." Rikki tells them while Scott thinks 'that explains why they smell so similar.'

"All of you? Seriously?" Lewis asks shocked as he and Scott finally get Cleo out of the water.

"What are we going to do?" Cleo asks looking at her soaked mermaid form.

"Get back you two." Rikki tells the two boys and kneels down next to Cleo and uses her newfound power to steam the water off of Cleo.

"Guys, what is going on?" Lewis asks while Scott looks at the scene with interest.

'Guess I'm not the only supernatural being around here afterall.' Scott thinks, having been under the impression that he's the only supernatural in the city for the month he'd been staying there.

"Let's go guys." Emma says and rushed everyone out the back entrance.

* * *

The group of five then make their way back to Lewis's fishing spot.

"This probably goes without saying but if either of you say anything, we'll maim you." Rikki warns them.

"I'm not that stupid, if anyone found out about you, you'd end up a science experiment." Lewis tells her.

"I'm good at keeping secrets, not like I know anyone I could tell anyways." Scott assures them.

"Not to be rude but who are you? I mean I'm thankful for the help but I don't think I've seen you around before." Cleo asks him.

"Oh, I'm Lewis's cousin. I'm from America but my mom died and the next of kin was Lewis's mother, my aunt." Scott informs them in a sad tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cleo says.

"Yeah, me too." Scott murmurs.

"Come on, happy thoughts. You got to meet three mermaids today isn't that cool?" Lewis tries to cheer up his cousin.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on let's see your guys transformation." Scott says looking at the two blondes sitting on one of the rocks.

"Seriously now?" Rikki asks somewhat annoyed though she's not against a quick dip.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick to dry land for now." Cleo tells him.

"Come on Rikki, I think he deserves to see." Emma says, pulling up the girl with her and going into the water with her.

A few seconds later their forms light up and they fall down, landing back with their tail and bikini top.

"Cool." Scott says going over to them and helps Emma lie back down on the rock with some effort, making her give him a thankful smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Rikki demands with her arms crossed and flapping her tail while she's still lying on her back.

"I'm guessing you're the pushy one Lewis mentioned." Scott says amused, making Rikki glare at Lewis and the other girls chuckle quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Mermaid

|JuiceNet Cafe|

Emma and Rikki meet everyone at the café after they went swimming that morning.

"You won't believe it. We timed ourselves and guess how long we can hold our breath for." Emma tells Lewis and Scott who come over to their table after getting themselves something to drink.

"15 minutes." Rikki brags, high fiving Emma.

"That's impressive." Lewis says intrigued.

"Cool." Scott agrees.

"We can probably stay down for longer if we really tried." Emma says.

"You're on." Rikki says.

"You think you can beat me?" Emma challenges.

"You know I can." Rikki says accepting the challenge.

"You guys must be jumping out of your skin about this stuff." Lewis says.

"Yeah, well two of us are." Emma replies.

"Cleo, guess what. These guys can hold their breath for…" Lewis says cheerfully greeting the last of the group until Scott silences him with his hand.

"Quiet down man." Scott tells him nodding his head at the other guests surrounding them.

"Sorry. 15 minutes." Lewis finishes his sentence quietly once he removed Scott's hand.

"Quick thinking." Emma thankful for Scott's interference.

"So, what's going on?" Cleo asks, now sitting at their table.

"We've been, you know swimming. It's the best thing, the reef is out of this world." Rikki says excitedly.

"That's great. So has anyone been able to finish the calculus homework? Question 7 is a nightmare." Cleo asks them, wanting to change the topic.

"We missed you this morning, why weren't you answering your phone?" Emma asks her.

"And the geography project is due Thursday, we really need to get it together." Cleo continues, ignoring Emma's question, making the group other than Scott look at her worriedly.

"Listen Cleo, whatever happened to us is incredible. You've got to come out with us." Rikki tells her.

"I'm not doing it OK? I didn't ask for any of this to happen to us so stop bugging me about it OK?" Cleo tells them.

* * *

|at school|

On her way to school Baryn told her that some Sea turtles are getting caught in nets and dragged away from their nests. After this Lewis tries to cheer her up and get her to see her powers as something positive but fails ultimately.

After school Lewis meets up with Emma, Rikki and Scott.

"You've bummed out right?" Rikki asks him nonchalantly.

"She's just taking a little time to…, Yeah I've bummed out." Lewis replies.

Cleo walks down some stairs and sees them but hesitates to go over to them.

"Forget about it, I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it." Lewis tells them.

"You know, I could talk to her maybe it'll help." Scott offers.

"Forget about it, we can deal with this, it's a girl thing." Emma tells him, patting his shoulder and the two girls of the group go over to Cleo to try and talk about their situation but Cleo changes the topic to the sea turtles incident and Rikki reminds her that her father is a fisherman and likely the cause of it.

Meanwhile Lewis and Scott walk off to another location Lewis wants to show him.

"I really think I could have helped." Scott tells him while they leave school.

"You were serious? I thought you were trying to be nice." Lewis says surprised.

"No, I know what she's dealing with, I've been there." Scott tells him.

"Yeah, sorry. Loosing your mom must've not been easy." Lewis says.

"Yeah. Anyways, what did you want to show me again?" Scott asks as they make their way to Lewis's planned event.

That evening Cleo asks her father about the sea turtle incident and he tells her that he as well as any good fisherman doesn't catch sea turtles due to the net structure and the regulated fishing area.

* * *

The next day Rikki and Emma are out swimming again when they come across a fishing boat with a sea turtle caught in it's net. They rescue it by cutting up the net with a knife a fisherman left at the edge of the boat.

Later that day Cleo meets up with Emma and Rikki and after watching a TV report with her father saying that a rogue shark destroyed the fishing net the two of them inform her of what really happened, making Cleo disappointed. Rikki tries to argue that they didn't see her father but has to confirm that it was his boat. After the TV report every fisherman is heading out, wanting to hunt the shark, giving the girls no choice but to stay on land for now.

Soon after Cleo is standing near the pier of the juicenet café looking out to the sea, when Scott walks up to her.

"Hey, Rikki and Emma just told me about your dad. Sorry." Scott says sitting down next to her, while she's leaning against a beam.

"Great so the whole world knows my dad's a criminal. What would you do?" She asks him.

"I'm really not sure, my mom threw my dad out when I was young, I barely remember him. But I guess if you love yours try asking him directly, I mean he wasn't on the boat right? Maybe he just doesn't have control over his crew?" Scott replies.

"Sorry, I didn't know about your dad." Cleo says apologetically, sitting down next to him.

"It's cool. But hey upside of this is it takes your mind off of the whole mermaid thing." Scott tells her jokingly, nudging her from the side.

"I'm scared of it. Is that what everyone wanted to hear?" Cleo says after a big sigh.

"Everybody is scared of something. Look I don't know exactly what you're going through, but I've got a pretty good idea and I find it admirable that you're so strong.

"Just because I've got these powers doesn't mean I'm strong." Cleo disagrees moving to stand up.

"I'm not talking about the powers, I meant I find it admirable that despite having enough problems on your plate you still try to help, in this case the sea turtles." Scott tells her, stopping her from leaving.

"I guess, still doesn't help my situation." Cleo says, sitting back down.

"True enough but you've got to start getting some normalcy somewhere and I think you trying to help the sea turtles is a great start." Scott tells her.

During dinner that night Cleo finds out that her father wasn't on his own boat and that one of his fishermen has taken over for him while he helps on another boat.

* * *

|next day at the docks|

After her conversation during dinner Cleo decides to watch what's going on on her fathers boat and overhears Eddie, the fisherman taking over for her father tell his crewman that they're heading to a restricted area and are using the illegal nets.

Watching the boat take off Cleo is gathering her courage to follow it when Scott and Lewis approach her.

"Cleo what are you doing here?" Lewis asks.

"They're using the wrong nets and are headed to the wrong place." Cleo tells them, pointing at her father's boat.

"OK?" Lewis says confused.

"I'm going to stop them. Go and tell the others." Cleo tells them, jumping into the water just after, panicking once she's underwater until she notices her advantages due to being a mermaid and that swimming isn't a bad thing. After getting the hang of moving in her mermaid form she starts to follow the boat.

"Lewis, hand me your keys will ya?" Scott asks, climbing onto Lewis's small boat.

"What are you going to do?" Lewis asks handing him the keys.

"I'll follow them to make sure she's alright, while you inform the others. I don't know where they live." Scott tells him.

"Alright, but be careful." Lewis replies before taking off.

* * *

Cleo, following the boat doesn't notice them throwing out their net, once they see her on their sonar and gets caught in it, trying to get out until she realizes that it's better if she stays still and tries to conserve her breath.

The boat continues driving some more until they're sure that what they are assuming is the shark is in the net and Scott sees them stop before pulling in the net. He quickly throws down the anker of the small boat and takes off his shirt before diving underwater, having a bad feeling about this.

Once he's underwater he sees Emma and Rikki fast approaching and motions over to where the boat is, a few hundred meters away. Emma quickly grabs his hand and pulls him along with her as the three swim over to the net in seconds.

Scott motions to the top, where the motor is still pulling in the net and Emma realizes what he means and uses her powers to freeze the engine, stopping it.

While she's doing this Rikki tries to get Cleo out of the net until Scott taps her shoulder and takes her place, quickly shifting his hands into clawed ones and rips through he net with ease, catching Cleo alongside Rikki and shifts his hands back to normal. Emma makes her way back down to them and grabs hold of Scott again, to drag him along while he carries Cleo with Rikki. Once they're at Lewis's small boat they surface and Scott takes a deep breath before he climbs into the boat. Once he's in the boat he takes the offered Cleo into the boat and wants to see if she's breathing when she starts to move again.

"Cleo you gave us quite a scare." Rikki tells her, leaning on the edge of the boat with Emma.

"I panicked, I didn't know you could hold your breath for so long but then I remembered what you guys said and you know what? I lost count at 16 and a half minutes." Cleo says proudly.

"Scott what are you even doing here?" Emma asks him.

"I was following the boat to make sure Cleo is OK." Scott replies still out of breath.

"Well I am impressed you were able to hold your breath for so long." Emma tells him.

"Yeah, don't get used to it. I'm not exactly used to swimming all that much." Scott laughs.

"Anyways you guys want to come aboard or swim back?" Scott asks.

"I'm out." Rikki says swimming away abruptly.

"I'll come aboard, help me up." Emma tells him, reaching upwards. Scott grabs her under the arms while she puts them around his neck as he lifts her onto the small boat, lying her down next to Cleo.

"Well Rikki's powers sure would've been useful now." Scott says amused at seeing the two girls try to dry themselves off with some towels Lewis is keeping on the boat ever since they turned into mermaids and starts to help them, drying off Emma's tail.

A few minutes later both girls are dry and back to human.

"Well it certainly isn't the fastest way to deal with this." Scott says accepting the towels and wrings them out over the railing.

"Yeah, Rikki really is handy in this situation." Cleo agrees while Scott starts the motor on the boat to drive them back to the harbor.

"By the way couldn't you also just collect the water with your control over it?" Scott asks.

"I don't think so, for some reason any water source is only used as origin, I don't even know where the added water comes from." Cleo replies.

"Weird." Scott says, getting hit on his arm by Cleo in reply.

"By the way where is your shirt?" Emma asks him, now realizing that he's been shirtless the entire time, not that she's complaining.

Well, it now is soaked." Scott says motioning to under her seat.

"Oh, sorry." Emma says.

"No problem, it's warm enough today." Scott replies with a grin.

"So, we know barely anything about you Scott, do you have a girlfriend?" Cleo asks seeing Emma look at Scott intently, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I did back in the states for a short time but she broke up just before my mother passed away. After that the only people I had contact with were my best friend and my boss, the towns Vet." Scott informs them.

"So, no current attachment." Cleo says, looking at Emma with a smirk.

"You worked with a Vet? Maybe you'd want to check out the Waterpark, they've got a bunch of animal caretakers and pay the helpers quite good I hear." Emma says trying to avoid Cleo's relationship trap.

"Hmm interesting, I've been thinking of getting a part time job. Thanks for the idea Emma." Scott replies.

"You know I'm betting you have a lot of school stuff you have problems with, due to the different subjects, if you need help Emma here is a straight A student and a gifted tutor." Cleo suggests.

"Impressive. Smart and beautiful. But I think on the school front I'm alright, our school back in the states actually was harder than the one here and I've got Lewis as a roommate so…" Scott says amused.

"So you're smart and beautiful huh?" Cleo whispers to Emma teasingly.

"Shut it." Emma whispers back annoyedly.

"Anyways what about you girls? Any special clubs or jobs?" Scott asks them, wanting to get to know them better, Cleo because Lewis likes her and Emma because he thinks she's very attractive and could see him growing to like her.

"Well, I'm not really in any club but I am in fact looking for a job at the waterpark myself." Cleo tells them.

"Cleo?" Emma says worriedly.

"Don't worry, I've checked I would be feeding the dolphins, there isn't any reason for me to get wet." Cleo tries to reassure her.

"If you say so, but be extra careful, we don't need our secret exposed because you had to swim with the dolphins." Emma tells her.

"Well, back to topic, I've been in the swim club my entire life, but as you can guess I've had to give that up." Emma says disappointedly.

"Come on Emma cheer up. I'm sure you'll find something else you'll enjoy just as much. You just have to keep looking." Scott tells her, hoping to lift her spirits.

"trust me, you'll get there." Scott tells her, helping her back on dry land after they dock in Lewis's usual spot.

"Anyways, I've gotta go girls. There is still a lot of stuff regarding my mothers passing I have to deal with, selling the house and such. Lewis's mom and my old boss are helping me but it'll probably take a lot of time till everything is finally settled." Scott says.

"If I can help in anyway just let me know." Emma offers.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be OK." Scott says with a big grin on his face as he takes off.

"Any way you can huh?" Cleo teases her friend as they go over to the juicenet café, getting an annoyed "stop it." In reply.


End file.
